Clamps usually comprise a "U" or "C" shaped frame having a pair of opposed legs and a base connecting the two legs together. One of the legs has an anvil which faces the other leg. The other leg has a threaded bolt extending through it, one end of which has a striker head which faces the anvil. The threaded bolt is threadably mounted and moveable within the other leg so that the striker head is moved toward and away from the anvil when the threaded bolt is screwed or unscrewed. An article may be clasped between the anvil and the striker head by rotating the threaded bolt in one direction to move the striker head toward the anvil until the article is grasped between the striker head and the anvil. The article is unclasped or released by rotating the threaded bolt in the opposite direction to move the striker head away from the anvil and releasing the article. It is sometimes desirable to have the striker head move quickly toward or away from the anvil to clasp or unclasp the article quickly rather than wait for the striker head to be moved toward or away from the article by threading or unthreading the threaded bolt. While quick clasping and quick release clamps have been used in the past, some of these clamps are expensive to manufacture and complicated to use and do not provide for easy access to the interior of the interior of the quick clasp and quick release control mechanism to correct any malfunction.